Consiguendo lo que querías
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: Por un sólo gesto tuyo, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, darte lo que fuera que quisieras.


**Disclaimer: **Glee es de la Fox. Creo que todos los sabemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting What You Want<strong>

No puedes entenderlo, pero es así. Después de quince años conviviendo con Terri, ahora que no está, no es a ella a quién echas de menos, si no a esa niña que nunca llegaste a conocer. Tu hija. Una barriga falsa escondida en el fondo del cajón. Tu vida hecha pedazos. Eres incapaz de sacártela de la cabeza. Intentas olvidarlo, fingir que no te importa. Al fin y al cabo, nunca fue real. Pero la amabas tanto... No eras capaz de comprender por qué Terri te había hecho una cosa así. Amor, te dijo. ¿En qué clase de amor se engaña a una persona? Te estaba perdiendo e hizo lo posible por mantenerte a su lado. No, a eso no lo llamas amor, sino egoísmo. Además, tú no ibas a irte a ninguna parte... ¿o sí? Al fin y al cabo, lo primero que hiciste al dejar a tu mujer fue besar a otra. A Emma. Porque tú también la perdías a ella, y no podías. La necesitaba. Te gustaba.

Te gustaba como había accedido a regresar por un simple gesto tuyo. Te gustaba como se sentaba en tu sofá con la copa de vino que le acababas de servir y sonreía nerviosa. Te gustaba como te miraba cuando creía que no te dabas cuenta.

No ignorabas el hecho de que llevaba más tiempo enamorada de ti del que debía y por eso siempre había estado para ti cuando la habías necesitado. Por eso siempre hacía las cosas antes de que se las pidieses. Por eso te gustaba tenerla recostada entre los cojines y tus brazos mientras os besabais. Una recompensa por todo su trabajo duro. Nunca se quejó ni os puso límites, pero tampoco dio un paso para avanzar. Sabías que tenía miedo de estropear lo vuestro. Era mucho lo que tenía que perder. Porque para ella lo eras todo, desde aquel día cuando era la chica nueva, demasiado tímida para comenzar una conversación con nadie hasta que llegaste tú y te presentaste. Fue entonces cuando se enamoró de ti, aunque tardases un año en darte cuenta.

Pero ahora, todo lo que deseabas era ese amor para reponer el que acababas de perder. Por eso empezasteis a salir. Por eso la hacías tuya en cada ocasión que teníais. Ella te permitió que le robases su inocencia.

Y aún, el recuerdo de tu bebé nonato no te abandonaba. Nunca le habías dicho lo mucho que te dolía la perdida porque creías que se borraría con el tiempo. Pero, aquella noche, cuando habías bebido más de lo que debías, se lo lloraste todo con la cabeza hundida entre sus pechos. Y ella te supo consolar con sus sabias palabras y su cuerpo.

Lo que tú no sabías es que aquella relación no eras tan feliz para Emma como suponías. Ella era una persona especial, muy insegura y con muchos problemas. Tú nunca te interesabas lo suficiente y ella no podía seguir sin ayuda. Pero estabas demasiado dolido para darte cuenta de eso. Y, aunque seguía sin recibir lo suficiente, aún estaba dispuesta a darte más de lo que ella misma era capaz de soportar. Así fue como la viste marchar a pasar tiempo con su familia, con la promesa de regresar a mediados de octubre. Seis meses sin verla iba a ser mucho tiempo.

Pero siempre os quedó el teléfono, las llamadas diarias cuando empezaba a oscurecer. Te gustaba contarle cómo seguía todo el Lima, sobre la escuela y el Glee Club; sobre cómo de solo estabas en tu apartamento. Ella siempre te escuchaba con interés, comentando y riendo. Algunas veces, se inventaba para ti un bonito día en el lago con su padre mientras se acariciaba el vientre. ¿Qué iba a decirte? ¿Que sus padres estaban aún más avergonzados de ella porque iba a tener un bastardo tan sólo para ti, sin ni siquiera decírtelo? No, claro que no. Por eso te mentía. Fue en una de esas veces cuando vuestro bebé dio una patada en su interior por primera vez. Una parte de ti dentro de ella.

Una tarde te preguntó si preferías los niños o las niñas. Tú no entendiste a que se refería. Todavía te faltaban cuatro meses para descubrirlo.

En ocasiones, cuando colgabais tras daros las buenas noches, se quedaba despierta durante horas llorando sobre su almohada porque todo era muy duro. El embarazo estaba siendo muy difícil para ella, las hormonas la alteraban, y nunca se encontraba físicamente bien. Le asustaba pasar por todo aquello tan sola, le asustaba lo que aún quedaba por venir. A veces, le hubiese gustado ver tu sonrisa segura de que todo iría bien, o sentir tu roce. Sí, echaba mucho de menos tu piel contra la suya, más de lo que podía soportar y mucho más de lo que sus dedos podían satisfacerla. Por eso lloraba en la oscuridad de su habitación de la infancia. Tú estabas demasiado lejos para darte cuenta. Lejos y perdiéndotelo todo. No la viste abanicarse en el porche de sus padres, en pleno calor de agosto, trazando caminos sobre la tela del vestido que cubría su hinchado vientre de siete meses. Ni la viste caminar por la cocina a primeras horas de la mañana, buscando algo dulce que satisficiese sus antojos de embarazada mientras trata a de no derribar nada por el camino. Sólo le quedaban unas semanas para dar a luz. Tampoco la viste observarse desnuda cada día en el espejo de su habitación donde el regalo que preparaba para ti evolucionaba, crecía y la hacía crecer a ella.

Mientras tanto, ignorante de ti, te distraías buscando canciones e inventado coreografías para unos niños que no eran tuyos.

Hubo una tarde donde no te cogió el teléfono. La llamaste dos veces y pensaste que te devolvería la llamada cuando la descubriese un poco más tarde. Pero no, ese día, no hablasteis porque estaba demasiado ocupada dando a luz, sola y aterrada en un frío paritorio. No había nadie a su lado, todos se habían ido al lago del que tantas veces te había hablado y la habían dejado en casa. Las contracciones aparecieron y no tuvo el valor de avisarles. No quería sus indiferencias, aunque eso significante que no tuviese una mano que agarrar mientras gritaba. Sí, tu nombre salió en forma de gritos de sus labios resquebrajados. Las gotas húmedas del sudor del esfuerzo cubrían su rostro. Todo lo que le daba miedo en su vida estaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes donde ella misma se había metido. Suciedad, desorden, amor, compromiso, familia. Por ti, porque te amaba. Eso fue lo que gritó en su último jadeo, cuando cayó rendida en la almohada con el llanto de su hijo llegando a sus oídos. El bebé que había estado creando para ti los últimos nueve meses.

Cuando hablasteis al día siguiente, ella no te contó nada y tú no llegaste a sospecharlo. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo, o tan sólo imaginarlo?

Era un 23 de octubre cuando regresó a Lima. Tú no sabías que vendría.

El timbre sonó y fuiste a abrir, abandonando tus exámenes a medio corregir encima de la mesa de la sala. Te iluminaste con una sonrisa que pronto cambió a una mueca de incomprensión. Un cansancio que desconocías pintaba su rostro. El bebé había pasado a tus brazos antes de que fueses consciente. Era un niño precioso, con unos ojos enormes que te miraban con curiosidad y una boquita pequeña que bostezaba. Supusiste que no tendría más de dos semanas. Era lo más hermoso que habías visto en tu vida y era tuyo, aunque aún no lo comprendías. Por eso te lo explicó.

Ella te explicó cómo aquel bebé era el que siempre habías deseado y que ahora por fin lo tenías. Todo para ti. Ibas a ser un buen padre. Era el regalo más hermoso que te podrían hacer.

No pudiste sino sonreír cuando aquella criaturita golpeó débilmente tu pecho con sus diminutos puños. Se veía débil e indefenso en tus brazos, y te sentiste más responsable que nunca antes en tu vida adulta. Era tu deber que nada lo hiriese. Tu hijo... Vuestro hijo... Era todo lo que tu mente podía repetir. Y todo gracias a ella. Emma. Te inclinaste para besarla, pero se apartó dando un paso atrás antes de que llegases a rozar sus labios. A cambio, te entregó una bolsa con todo lo que necesitabais. También su firma donde te dejaba toda la custodia, además de la partida de nacimiento y el resto de papeles oficiales. Lo que no te mencionó es que también te dejaba todos sus ahorros por si te hacían falta. Los bebés son caros. Le había dado tiempo de comprobarlo.

Sí, ella te había dado un hijo, pero no lo iba a compartir. No podía, la sobrepasaba. Era una persona con muchas limitaciones y la maternidad no entraba dentro de su círculo de seguridad. Si apenas sabía cuidarse a sí misma, ¿cómo lo iba a cuidar a él?

Tú no querías que se fuera. Por nada en el mundo querías que se fuera, pero había tomado su decisión.

Así que se puso de puntillas y te besó en la comisura de los labios mientras te acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar. "Te quiero" susurró en tu oído. Podías adivinar el dolor en sus palabras. No sabías si era por ti, si era por él. Más bien, era por ella misma.

Te quedaste en el umbral de tu apartamento mientras la veías alejarse por el corredor, sin ni siquiera dirigirle una última mirada a vuestra criatura. Aunque te daba la espalda, podrías haber jurado que estaba llorando las lágrimas retenidas. Podrías haber corrido tras ella, agarrarla del brazo y decirle que no se podía ir, que vuestro hijo la necesitaba, que tú también la amabas a ella. Podrías haberle prometido que todo iría bien porque lo superaríais juntos, que podríais hacerlo entre los dos, que la apoyabas. Podrías haberle susurrado que era la madre que deseabas para tus hijos para después besarla como habías hecho casi un año atrás. En cambio, sólo la viste marchar en silencio, dejándola desaparecer para siempre. Sólo hacía falta un gesto tuyo y se lo negaste. Eras lo que ella necesitaba para sacar fuerzas para la siguiente locura. Tú eras su todo y quizás no te merecías serlo, pero era así como lo había decidido. Su vida estaba rota, ya no podía más, y mientras, tú conseguías lo que siempre habías querido.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Si alguien está siguiendo _Nothing But Regret_, sólo decir que seguir corrigiendo y publicando lo más rápido que cuanto pueda :)**  
><strong>


End file.
